


Red Paladins (Free Theme Day)

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Fluff, I'M WRITING IT, Keith giving the Red Bayard to Lance, Klancetober 2018, Lion and Bayard Switch, M/M, Missing Scene S3E2, am I salty that we never got this scene?, but here we are now, canonverse, gee I wonder, quoting the Blue Bayard scene in a couple spots, so yeah I'm salty we never got to see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: We've seen Lance handing the Blue Bayard over to Allura, but how did it go down when Keith did the same for Lance?Or, my self-indulgent take on how the Red Bayard swap would have gone.





	Red Paladins (Free Theme Day)

       Lance stared up at the Red Lion, shuffling back and forth. "So, I guess this is a thing now? I, uh, I hope you aren't gonna be disappointed or anything. I'll do my best, and I'm sure I'll get better at flying you." He shrugged. "I will say, though, you are  _fast_. Oh man, you're so fast, and-"

       Keith cleared his throat behind him. "Lance."

       Lance jumped and whirled around. "Hey! Uh, hey, Team Leader. Did you, um, did you need something?" 

       Keith nodded slowly, lowering his hand to his hip and summoning the Red Bayard. "I... I think this is yours now." He held it out for Lance to take.

       Lance looked at it and took it from him, hefting it before letting it retract. "Thanks."

       Keith smiled. "If I had to lose Red to someone, I'm glad it was you."

       Lance grinned, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder. "That means a lot, Keith."

       Keith cleared his throat. "You're welcome. Just... Take good care of her, okay?"

       Lance chuckled, looking backwards up to Red. "I will. I think she likes me, you know?" He took a step closer and patted her paw. "Don't you?"

       Keith shook his head and joined Lance. "I still can't believe she took to you so quickly. I had to get sucked out into space before Red accepted me as her Paladin." He looked sideways at Lance, not making direct eye contact. "How did she accept you anyway?"

       Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, after Blue shut me out, the Red Lion started roaring, and..." He looked back up at the lion. "Allura said it was for me, so I came in, and the particle barrier was up, so I," he grinned at Keith, "I knocked."

       Keith knocked Lance's shoulder with his own. "Seriously?" He looked up at Red. "Seriously, Red?"

       Lance chuckled, patting the nearest paw. "She loves me."

       Keith smiled to himself, glancing at Lance.  _She's not the only one._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty-seven for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
